Faites votre choix
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Attention ce n'est pas une fic, mais plusieurs début de chapitre de plusieurs différentes. C'est à vous de choisir.
1. Explications

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercié tout ceux et celle qui lisent mes histoires et qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci !!!**

**Ensuite, désolé vous avez peut être cru que c'était une nouvelle fic de moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin pas tout à fait.**

**Voila j'ai un probléme. J'ai écrit pleins de début de fics mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. **

**Je sais je sais je devrai d'abord finir les autres mais je m'enfonce dans ces derniéres et en plus je ne suis pas trop inspiré.**

**Donc vous êtes réuni ici pour choisir. Je vais poster tout les débuts et même des suggestions de fics et vous n'aurez qu'a voté. Essayez de ne voter qu'une fois alors lisez tout avant de me le dire.**

**Par contre faudra me dire pourquoi elle vous plait, ce que je devrai changé, et si vous avez des idées je suis pour.**

**Merci par avance !**


	2. SGA 2

**Titre: Les aventures de SGA 2.**

**Résumé: Quand toute l'equipe de Sheppard prend un repos bien mérité sur le continent, il faut bien une autre équipe pour les remplacer.**

**Rating: tout public.**

**Genre: action / humour**

**Disclaimer :Dans un monde utopique, où je serai riche et célébre, Stargate Atlantis m'appartiendrai, malheureusement (bien que ma vie soit très bien comme elle est) nous sommes dans un monde réel alors ça ne m'appartiens pas. En faite si le capitaine m'appartiens.**

**Note: Bonne lecture !**

SGA 2 était attendu en salle de brifing, pour qu' Elisabeth leur parle de leur mission. Toute l'équipe était là: le major Lorne, le lieutenant Cadman, il ne manquait plus que Zelenka qui devait être encore dans son laboratoire en train de travailler sur une quelconques technologies ancienne. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, ils purent comencer la réunion.

"Pardonnez mon retard Elisabeth, Rodney n'était pas au labo et j'ai du faire toute les simulations tout seul. Je me demande bien où il est ?"

"Vous êtes pardonné. C'est de ça que je veux vous parlez. Comme vous le savez SGA1 a été surchargé de travail pendant les derniéres semaines, depuis leur mission sur le vaisseau ruche en faite, ils sont assez fatigués et cela se ressent dans leur caractére..."

"Oui, Rodney est grognon en ce moment, il est distant et ne dors plus beaucoup." expliqua Zelenka.

"Vous vous rendez compte que vous décrivez le Rodney de tout les jours." demanda le major Lorne.

"Je veux dire que c'est pire que d'habitude, et croyez moi je connais assez bien Rodney."

"Je n'ai pas remarqué, faut dire qu'il a peur de moi depuis que j'ai fait un tour dans sa tête." remarqua Cadman.

"Moi aussi j'aurai peur de vous si vous aviez passer un moment dans ma tête." ironisa le tchéque.

Cadman se contenta de le regarder avec un regard noir.

"Pouvons nous revenir à notre sujet ?" s'impatienta Elisabeth.

C'était pas possible se pourrait il que le caractére des membres de SGA1, et particuliérement celui d'un certain canadien et d'un colonel de l'USAF, soit contagieux ? Ils se comportaient pratiquement pareil, s'envoyant des pics à longueur de journées. Elle qui croyait qu'elle aurait la paix pendant une semaine, étant donné les vacances forcées de SGA1, elle ne l'aurait surment pas si ils se comportaient comme ça, ici sur Atlantis et sur d'autres mondes, les problémes étaient en vue.

"Excusez moi docteur Weir."

"Donc, j'ai decidé d'accorder 1 semaine de vacance sur le continent à l'équipe du colonel Sheppard, alors pendant ce temps SGA 2 sera en charge de l'exploration."

"Vous voulez dire que pendant une semaine nous serons SGA 1? demanda Laura avec une pointe d'exitation dans la voix.

Enfin ils auraient droit à un peu d'action et de gloire, et de découverte, d'habitude c'était l'équipe de Sheppard qui avait droit à l'action, eux se contentaient de la visite de monde inhabité, ou remplis d'indigéne qui ne parlait pas leur langue. Zelenka trouverait surment une source d'énergie à la place de McKay

"Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Esperons que vous n'aurez pas autant d'ennui qu'eux." dit elle avec un sourire.

"Ca ça m'étonnerai madame." s'enthousiasma la jeune lieutenante.

"La planéte de votre mission est M3X-223. C'est une simple mission d'exploration, vous fairez connaissance avec le peuple de cette planéte et vous rechercherez ce qui pourrait nous être utile donc vous voyez rien de très mouvementé, mais si vous êtes comme l'équipe de Sheppard, ça tournera bien vite à autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Les autres acquiéssérent, ils connaissaient tous la réputation de SGA1, souvent ils partaient en reconnaissance, et revenaient sous les tirs de Wraiths. Au moins ils avaient un peu d'action...

"Départ cette après midi, à 14 h. Vous pouvez disposer."

Il était 14 h est le major Lorne et son équipe attendaient l'activation de la porte.

"Faites attention."

C'était Elisabeth. Elle s'inquiétait pour l'équipe, elle avait un drôle de pressentiment, car même si SGA 1 et elle avaient des liens particulier, plus profond qu'avec n'importe qu'elle autre équipe, elle s'inquiétait aussi pour les autres. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne s'attacherai pas plus à une équipe qu'à une autre, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle tenait plus à l'équipe de Sheppard qu'à n'importe qu'elle autre.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, je les surveillerais, ils ne joueront pas aux héros." annonça Radek avec un sourire.

"Tu nous surveillera ? Une fois qu'on aura trouvé une technologie ancienne, tu te rendra même pas compte qu'on et là." répliqua Laura.

Radek ne put répliqué car le vortex s'ouvrit actionné par le sergent Campbell (1).

"Allons y"

Et ils passérent tous ensemble la porte des étoiles

**Pendant ce temps là dans le jumper de SGA 1**

"Pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller ? J'ai pas envie, et je doit travailler..."

C'était Rodney, depuis que le jumper avait décollé, il n'arretait pas de raler et de bouder dans son coin et de soupirer bruyamment.

"Voyons Rodney, on est là pour se détendre, après plusieurs semaines de dur labeur. Il fait beau et notre campement est près de la plage que demander de plus."

"Et bien d'être sur Atlantis dans mon labo, en train de travailler."

"Bon sang McKay on est en vacance, vous devriez être content."

"Content ? Je vais mourir d'ennui sur cette plage. Elisabeth ne m'a même pas permis d'amener mon ordinateur portable."

"C'est normal, on sait très bien que si vous l'aviez amené, vous auriez travaillé. Au moins vous pourrez profité du grand air."

"Pffff, j'avais de l'air dans mon labo."

"Bon taisez vous, je suis en vacance, et je veux en profiter alors ne commencer pas à me les gacher en ralant." répliqua John. "Sinon j'espere que tout le monde à amener son maillot de bain."

Teyla et Ronon se mirent à le regarder étrangement.

"Excusez moi colonel mais c'est quoi un maillot de bain ?"

"C'est un vêtement que l'on utilise pour se baigner."

"Et bien je n'en ai pas amener, et je crois que Ronon non plus."

Ronon était incrédule les terriens inventaient parfois des trucs inutiles. Quand on veut se baigner il n'y a pas besoin de maillot. (2)

"Heureusement que je suis la, j'ai amené des maillot pour tout le monde, même pour vous Rodney."

Rodney se contenta de gromeler dans son coin que de toute façon il ne se baignerai pas, alors que John s'en voulait d'avoir pris un maillot pour Teyla, il aurait pu la voir sans maillot, qu'est ce qu'il était con parfois.

Et quelques minutes après ils arrivérent à destination.

(1)Le vrai nom de Chevron Man c'est Chuck Campbell alors j'ai repris son nom.

(2) non non on imagine pas Ronon sans maillot


	3. Comme avant

**Titre: Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.**

**Spoiler: Sunday encore et toujours.**

**Rating: vous me connaissez c'est toujours tout public.**

**Résumé: Carson est mort, et Rodney a du mal avec le nouveau médecin.**

**Note: je ne savais pas qu'elle était le prénom de la fille alors je l'ai appelé Diane. Par contre Keller c'est officiel.**

**Note 2: Carrrrrson... je sais je sais, je suis en train de faire une obsession sur cet épisode, tant pis, c'est pour votre plaisir de toute façon.**

**Note 3: Mais ou est Charlie ? (petite blague par rapport au BD qui consiste à chercher Charlie dans plusieurs mondes) Qui es tu ? Je te vois partout dans les reviews de fics, mais pas moyen de te remercier. Fait un compte sur Sinon on va organiser une pétition pour savoir où te contacter, encore pire on ne fera plus de fic tant qu'on en sera pas plus sur toi.**

**Note 4: Bonne lecture !!!**

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

L'exploration avait repris 1 semaine après **le** dimanche. Weir avait préféré leur laisser un peu de repos après tout ça.

Aujourd'hui, SGA 1 était allé explorer M4X-767, c'était une petite planète tranquille, constitué de plaines et de nombreux lacs. Rien d'anormal ne c'était produit, mis a part la continuelle malchance de Rodney. En repartant du village qu'ils avaient exploré, le canadien était tombé et c'était profondément entaille la main droite.

Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas râlé, il n'avait pas crié. D'habitude il se serait plain comme quoi il ne pourrait surement plus se servir de sa main droite ou un truc de ce genre. Mais là rien du tout, il s'était contenté de prendre dans la trousse de secours des pansements et de les appliquer sur sa main blessé, saignant abondamment.

Depuis la mort de Carson, Rodney n'était plus aller à l'infirmerie, alors que d'habitude il y était continuellement pour un petit bobo de rien du tout. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup et ne criait plus du tout sur ces assistants et encore moins sur Radek. Il était de plus renfermé sur lui même. Il se contentait de travailler nuit et jour, ne mangeant que très peu et dormant encore moins.

Radek s'inquiétait. Bien sur il avait plus ou moins l'habitude de voir Rodney totalement épuisé par son travail, mais la ça dépassait tous qu'il avait pu voir. Rodney était continuellement sur le point de faire une crise hypoglycémique ou de s'évanouir. Mais le pire c'était qu'il était silencieux, et il le restait en toute circonstance, même lorsque la dernière fois Radek avait fait un mauvais branchement, et avait cramé l'ordinateur portable de Rodney. Ce dernier avait juste regardé l'ordinateur et l'avait remplacé par un autre qui trainait la. On aurait dit qu'il était complètement blasé par la vie.

"En rentrant vous faites un tour à l'infirmerie et vous faite voir ça au nouveau médecin." lui avait conseillé Sheppard sur le chemin du retour.

Rodney s'était contenté de lui répondre oui sur un ton peu convaincu, et avait continué de marcher

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

Ils traversèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent sur Atlantis. La cité n'était pas joyeuse ces temps ci, la mort de Carson avait ébranlé beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre était passé entre ces mains. Depuis l'écossais avait été remplacé par un jeune médecin le Dr Keller. Beaucoup de monde ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, le remplacement de Carson impliqué qu'il était bel et bien mort et que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait un médecin sur Atlantis, mais son remplacement était trop rapide. Mais Elisabeth avait du faire ce choix, les explorations reprenant il fallait un médecin de disponible.

Atlantis et particulièrement les membres qui étaient le plus proche de Carson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait prendre sa place. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas, personne ne pourrait l'égaler. Il était si bon et attentionné, attentif aux problèmes des autres. C'était surement la seule personne à connaître tout les membres d'Atlantis personnellement, il pouvait mettre un prénom sur chaque visage.

"Rodney qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé?" demanda la diplomate en voyant la main ensanglantée du scientifique

"Rien, simple accident."

Elisabeth avait remarqué que Rodney ne parlait que très peu ces dernier temps. Il se contentait de phrase nominal et de mots monosyllabe, bref très inquiétant de la part de Rodney. Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, on ne le voyait plus comme avant avec 2 ou 3 barres chocolatés dans la main. Ces traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, et ses yeux exprimé continuellement une peine énorme et de la culpabilité. Elle lui avait proposé d'aller voir Heightmeyer mais il avait refusé, lui expliquant que tout aller bien, que ça passerai. Rodney venait de passer une épreuve terrible et il ne s'en remettait pas.

"Allez à l'infirmerie le Dr Keller vous attend." ordonna Elisabeth.

"Oui."

Encore du monosyllabe.

Rodney fit mine de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Jamais il ne se laissera toucher par un autre médecin que Carson. Après tout il pouvait bien se soigner tout seul, personne ne saurais si il s'était fait le pansement tout seul ou pas.

Il bifurqua dans un des couloirs pour éviter l'infirmerie. Il entre dans son quartier, en leva son blouson et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il jeta tout les pansements usagés et passa sa main sous l'eau du lavabo. Le sang s'écoula lentement colorant la couleur de l'eau. Lorsque sa main fut propre, il prit une nouvelle bande et se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour l'enrouler autour de sa main douloureuse. Il ne pouvait que se passait de l'eau car si il demandait un antiseptique il aurait droit à une multitude de question. Il ne l'avait pas dit à personne, mais depuis sa blessure il avait du mal à se servir de sa main droite.

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

Les jours suivant il n'alla pas à l'infirmerie même si sa main le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, elle était boursoufflé, et il n'avait plus aucun mobilité au niveau de sa main, et sa peau prenait une teinte de plus en plus sombre. Il se sentait mal mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller à l'infirmerie.

Ce matin il avait un briefing avec le reste de Sga 1 mais il hésitait à y aller car il ne se sentait pas du tout bien. Parfois il était pris de frisson mais il avait chaud en même temps. Manquais plus que ça, si Sheppard le voyait dans cette état, il l'obligera à aller à l'infirmerie et la, il saurait qu'il ne s'était pas fait soigné.

Il se décida quand même à y aller. Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla. Il refit son pansement. La blessure était vraiment horrible, elle était devenue rouge et il y avait du pus. Infection, il aurait du s'en douter.

Il arriva en salle de briefing, tout le monde l'attendait.

"Excusez mon retard. J'ai pas réussi à me lever..."

"Ben je crois que vous n'auriez pas du. Vous avez vu votre tête McKay." répondit subtilement le colonel.

"Oui, je sais. Je me sens pas très bien à vrai dire."

Rodney était blanc comme un linge, ce qui contrastait avec les cernes noires sous ses yeux.

"Vous n'avez qu'à aller à l'infirmerie..." conseilla la diplomate.

"Non !"

Il avait un répondu un peu trop rapidement et avec trop de force pour que les autres ne se posent pas de question.

"Rodney, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous devriez écouter Elisabeth." intervint la jeune athosienne.

"Non, non, non, c'est bon." dit il en essayant de mettre moins de refus catégorique dans cette réponse.

"Allez McKay, je vous accompagne." annonça Sheppard en se levant "on reprendra le briefing plus tard."

"J'ai dit non, bon sang, vous n'allez pas m'obliger à aller voir cette fichu médecin !!!!"

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il ne voulait pas se faire soigner par cette docteur Keller. Il ne savait rien d'elle, et elle rien de lui. Alors c'était non.

"Rodney, je sais que vous étiez très attaché à Carson, mais c'est un bon médecin, elle saura vous soignez."

"Très attaché ? On dirait que vous parlez d'un animal. C'était mon meilleur ami bon sang. Et il est mort par ma faute. Et vous, vous voulez que je l'oublie comme ça en claquant des doigts pour aller voir une femme qui a surement eu son doctorat dans une pochette surprise !!!"

"Et vous croyez quoi ? Nous aussi on est triste d'avoir perdu Carson..." s'énerva Sheppard.

A croire que Rodney se croyait être le seul toucher par les récents événements.

"Laissez tomber vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est. Le matin quand je me lève, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à me voir dans le miroir; c'est **ma **faute! Et je n'irai pas voir ce docteur. Carson était mon médecin, et mon ami, je n'irai voir personne d'autre."

"La vie continue..."

"Commençait pas à me sortir des trucs dans ce genre. La vie ne continue pas. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux que Carson vienne me voir et me dise que je suis un simple idiot de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je veux l'entendre dire que mon taux de glucose est trop bas, je veux l'entendre parler en gaélique, je veux entendre son fichu accent qui me tapait sur les nerfs, je veux..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il eut un vertige, heureusement il se rattrapa au dernier moment à la table.

"Pas de discussion, cette fois ci on y va. Ronon aidait moi."

Chacun deux se mirent de chaque côté du canadien pour le soutenir et l'aidèrent à sortir de la salle. Rodney visiblement trop fatigué ne protesta pas.

Elisabeth et Teyla les regardèrent s'en aller.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça avait pris de telle proportions. Pourquoi ça serai sa faute ?" demanda la diplomate.

"Il lui avait promis d'aller pécher avec lui le jour où il est mort mais il a refusé au dernier moment, alors il se dit que si il était allé avec lui, Carson serai toujours vivant." lui répondit Teyla.

"Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas. Il garde ça pour lui depuis le début, ça doit vraiment lui peser. Normal que ça soit sorti."

"Malheureusement, il ne veux pas admettre que cela n'aurait rien changé si il était allé pêcher avec Carson."

"Espérons que son état s'améliorera."

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

"Dr Keller, nous avons un problème avec Rodney."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Diane Keller était une femme d'environ 25 ans. Elle faisait environ 1m 72, elle avait les yeux vert marrons, et les cheveux bruns. C'était une jolie femme, tout a fait au goût de John.

"Il a été pris de vertige pendant une réunion. Et je crois qu'il a perdu connaissance sur le chemin."

Elle s'approcha pour prendre son pouls. Il était constant. Elle passa sa main sur son visage: il était brulant de fièvre.

"C'est quoi ce pansement à sa main ?" demanda la jeune femme en indiquant la main de son patient.

"Comment ça ? C'est vous qui lui avait fait ! Quand on est rentré de M4X-767."

"Non, je vous assure, il n'est pas venu me voir."

"Rodney bon sang, vous êtes un idiot parfois." dit Sheppard en s'adressant à Rodney qui était toujours inconscient.

"Bon on va voir ça. Allongez-le sur un des lits."

Elle alla mettre des gants pour pouvoir s'occuper de Rodney, pendant que John et Ronon mettait le canadien sur un lit.

"Bon déjà on va voir sa main."

En faisant attention, elle enleva le pansement. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace. La blessure était en elle même grave, ça traversait pratiquement la main de Rodney, mais en plus une infection s'était installer.

Sheppard détourna quelques instants ses yeux, la blessure était vraiment moche.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit Rodney, vous n'êtes pas un idiot, vous êtes un **triple** idiot."

Il disait ça surtout car il s'inquiétait, il savait quel était le résultat d'une infection généralisé. De plus, il y avait de nombreux risque pour sa main, Si elle était trop touchée il risquait l'amputation.

"Bon laissez moi, je dois m'occuper de lui."

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

Sheppard attendait que la doctoresse vienne le chercher. Ronon était parti il y a quelques minutes. Il faisait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie, au bout d'un certain temps il fut rejoint par Elisabeth qui venait aux nouvelles.

"Alors vous avez des nouvelles ?" s'inquiéta la diplomate.

"Non, il est toujours à l'intérieur. Cet idiot n'a pas soigné sa main comme on le lui avait dit. Résultat ça s'est infecté."

"C'est grave ?"

La diplomate s'inquiétait pour son ami, autant pour sa santé mentale que physique. Elle avait compris que Rodney se faisait difficilement des amis, mais une fois qu'il en avait, ils représentaient tout pour lui. Alors c'était normal que la mort de Carson l'ai affecté plus que les autres membres d'Atlantis.

"Je ne sais pas du tout. J'espère que non."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Une demi-heure plus tard le docteur revint. Sheppard alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins."

Sheppard pouvait voir Rodney couchait sur un des lits, sa main serrait contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux, malgré la perfusion dans son bras. Apparemment il boudait.

"Et bien..."

"Et bien quoi ?"

Allait-elle arrêter de tourner autour du pot? Décidemment tous les docteurs avaient cette manie.

Rodney allait répondre, mais la doctoresse l'en empêcha d'un signe de main avec un air exaspérer sur le visage.

"Dr McKay, je ne veux rien entendre. Vous avez assez râler pour aujourd'hui."

"Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec le bon caractère de McKay."

"Oui, il s'est réveiller pendant que je lui faisais les points de suture et j'ai du tout refaire car il s'est levé et a tout enlevé. Tout d'abord, sa blessure à la main s'est infecté car il a attendu plusieurs jours pour se faire soigner, et la fatigue qu'il a accumulé ces derniers jours, ainsi que son hypoglycémie n'a pas arranger les choses."

Il regardait Rodney qui posait délicatement sa main sur le lit tout en regardant le Dr Keller d'un air meurtrier. La blessure avait toujours l'air aussi horrible. Il n'en revenait pas, il aurait du s'en douter que Rodney n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'infirmerie. Cet endroit devait lui rappeler trop de souvenir. Et il aurait du avoir des soupçons quand Rodney ne s'était pas plain, ce n'était pas son genre. Il allait toujours à l'infirmerie. Avant il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était douillet, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi. C'était sa façon de parler à Carson et de lui rendre visite. Jamais il ne serait venu en disant à Carson qu'il voulait lui parler, alors il se trouvait une excuse pour le voir et passait du temps avec lui. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient créé des liens aussi intenses.

"Bon sang McKay, vous avez mis votre vie en jeu là. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris?"

Rodney le regarda les yeux écarquiller, puis continua à menacer du regard la jeune femme.

"Calmez-vous John." lui demanda Elisabeth en posant sa main sur son bras.

"Non mais, il aurait pu y passer !"

Elle s'approcha de son patient avec une seringue, qu'elle planta dans la perfusion.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui administre des antibiotiques, tout ira mieux d'ici quelques jours. L'infection n'était pas encore à un stade avancé pour qu'on est besoin de l'opérer."

Elle revint près d'eux.

"Je peux vous posez une question?" demanda timidement le docteur.

"Bien sur Dr Keller." acquiesça Weir.

"Appelez-moi Diane."

Elle fit un grand sourire aux deux personnes devant elle. Ils avaient l'air très gentil. Peut être s'en ferai telle des amis, car elle n'était pas trop apprécier ici.

"C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment se présenter. Moi c'est John Sheppard, et voici Elisabeth Weir." dit-il en la montrant avec sa main, "Et votre patient au bon caractère c'est Rodney McKay."

"Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas, je lui ai rien fait."

"Ce n'est pas qu'il vous aime pas c'est juste que ..." essaya de la réconforter Sheppard

"Non, non, vous ne me comprenez pas, il a dit et je cite : 'je vous hais vous et votre science vaudou.' je pense que c'est assez clair."

"Tout d'abord, il a toujours eu un aussi mauvais caractère. Le problème c'est qu'il était très proche de Carson Beckett, et il doit avoir l'impression de le trahir en se laissant soigner par quelqu'un d'autre. "

"Et vous croyez que ça lui passera ? J'aimerai bien m'attendre avec tout le monde. Vous savez c'est aussi dur pour moi. Je suis la remplaçante du grand Dr Beckett, et c'est pas une mince à faire. Tout les jours j'entends des 'si seulement le docteur Beckett était encore là', il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas de ma faute, il ne faut pas me jeter la pierre."

"Ca ira avec les autres, mais pour Rodney, il faudra du temps et de la persévérance."

Tout à coup des bip sonores se mirent à sonner dans l'infirmerie. Ils venaient du lit de Rodney qui luttait pour reprendre sa respiration.

"Merde !"

La médecin se précipita vers son patient, suivit de près par John et Elisabeth.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?"

"Je ne sais pas, reculez."

Elisabeth était térrifié, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait encore. Sheppard essayait de voir ce qui se passait derriere tout les mouvements des infirmiers et du Dr Keller.

"Il a du mal à respirer. Mettez lui le masque à oxygéne. Oh mon dieu ne me dite pas que j'ai fait ça ..." Cette dernière phrase était pour elle même, mais tout le monde aux alentours l'avait entendu.

La tension monta d'un cran. Les bips ne se calmaient pas, et ils ne savaient pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Diane alla chercher le dossier du patient.

"Et merde !"

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

**Ouh la la qu'est ce qu'elle a fait la petite Diane encore. Je voulais faire un One Shot à la base mais bon.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour la suite car je n'y connais vraiement rien en médecine, alors si ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre n'existe pas et bien désolé !**

**Carson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aimeCarson on t'aime**

**Chapitre 2 ( je mets les deux chapitres a la suite, même si le 2eme est pas fini)**

"Qu'est ce qui se passe docteur ?"

"Il est allergiques aux antibiotiques que je lui ai donné. Je n'avais pas lu son dossier. Stupide Diane, stupide." Encore une fois elle se parlait plus à elle même qu'aux visiteurs.

"Bon laissez nous travailler." dit elle en tirant le rideau autour du lit.

Visiblement pas du tout voulu, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie comme l'avait fait Sheppard il y a déjà quelques heures.

A force d'attendre tout seul, car Elisabeth était parti, il s'endormi, la tête appuyé contre le mur de la cité. Mais ces rêves étaient agités, il avait peur pour Rodney. Il avait déjà éviter le pire avec l'infection, mais maintenant avec l'allergie ce n'était pas gagné.

"Tout va bien, j'ai réussi à rattraper mon erreur."

"Hein quoi ?" Sheppard venait d'emmerger de son brouillard en entendant parler la jeune femme. C'était pas la meilleur façon de faire bonne impression.

"Je disais qu'il est sorti d'affaire, autant pour son infection que pour son allergie." dit elle en s'asseyant près du colonel. "J'ai faillu tuer mon premier patient."

"Mais tout est arrangé maintenant non ?"

"Oui, mais je crois qu'il va me detester encore plus !"

"C'est sur, beaucoup de femmes ont voulu le tuer, mais vous êtes surment la seul à avoir pratiquement réussi."

"Merci de me le rappeller."

Il regarda la jeune femme, elle se sentait visiblement mal.

"C'est pas votre faute vous venez d'arrivé, vous ne pouvez pas connaître aussi bien les membres d'Atlantis en si peu de temps."

"C'est pas ça qui va me faire faire apprecier par Atlantis. J'ai faillit tuer le plus grand scientifique de la base."

"Evitez de dire ça devant lui vous allez flatté son égo déjà surdimmensionné !"

Ils restérent silencieux quelques instants.

"Vous voulez peut être allez le voir ?"

"Oui !"

Il se leva puis aida la jeune femme à faire de même, et ils rentrérent dans l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent à proximiter du lit de Rodney, ils purent voir ce dernier descendre du lit et s'enlever la perfusion.

"Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Rodney ! Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça, vous n'êtes pas en état." s'exclama le militaire.

"A votre avis qu'est ce qui est le plus dangereux ? De sortir de l'infirmerie ou de rester avec une femme qui à essayer de me tuer."

Sheppard ne le dit pas mais Mckay marquait un point. Il pouvait comprendre que ce dernier ne veuille pas rester avec une femme qui a faillit l'empoisonner.

"Dr McKay vous n'êtes pas en état."


	4. Je n'ai jamais

Titre:

Résumé: Que se passe t'il quand Sheppard et Rodney sont coincés dans un Jumper ?

Rating: tout public.

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude.

Note: Bonne lecture !

Ca faisait des heures qu'ils étaient coincé dans ce fichu jumper, et Rodney n' arretait pas de plaindre, et de gémir comme quoi ils allaient mourir par manque d' oxygéne(1). Bon sang ce scientifique était atteind de tout ce qui pouvait être possible: vertige, kénophobie (1), claustrophobie, allergies aux citrons et à tous les agrumes, aux polènes... et il en passer.

John s'était assis tranquilement par terre, pour attendre les secours alors que Rodney faisait les cent pas dans la sas arrière du jumper. Il avait déjà essayé de débloquer le jumper, mais rien n'y faisait et après un certain temps d'essais infructueux, il avait abandonné pour le plus grand malheur du colonel, car quand Rodney était occupé il ne ralait pas et ne pensait pas à ses phobies.

"Rodney, tout ira bien, calmez vous."

"Que je me calme ? alors qu'on est pratiquement sûr d'y passer."

"Teyla et Ronon savent où nous sommes, et ils viendront tôt ou tard."

"Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera plus tard que tôt."

"Arretez de tourner comme un lion en cage, et venez vous asseoir à côté de moi."

"Pourquoi faire, ça va pas nous aider..."

"Bon sang venez là, on va parler tout les deux et vous allez vous détendre."

"C'est pas ma faute vous savez, j'ai des phobies, et je peux rien y faire, c'est pas facile pour moi aussi." Dit il en s'asseyant à côté du colonel.

Ouf, il avait réussi à calmer le monstre, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps si il ne disait pas quelque chose.

"On va jouer à un jeu, ça vous dit ?" proposa Sheppard.

"J'ai plu 4 ans, mais bon faut bien s'occuper, peut être que vous avez raison et que je n'imaginerez plus que ce jumper rétrécit à chaque seconde, et qu'on va finir axphysié."

"Si vous le dîtes." répondit il sur un ton légérement ironique. "Logiquement ça se joue avec de l'alcool, mais comme nous en avons pas, et que de toute façon vous n'auriez pas tenu l'alcool..."

"Comment ça je ne tiens pas l'alcool ? Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? J'ai l'impression que vous me prenez pour quelqu'un de sage qui n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'extravagant dans sa vie. Mais vous êtes loin du compte. Je suis sûr que j'en ai plus fait que vous."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir, c'est le but du jeu. On commence en disant je n'ai jamais, puis on finit avec ce qu'on veut, normalement si on la fait on doit boire, mais là on se contentera de raconter en détails. Je commence: Je n'ai jamais porté de dessous en dentelle."

Rodney détourna les yeux de Sheppard et se mit à admirer les parois du jumper.

"Non ! Vous, le grand docteur McKay, vous avez porté des dessous en dentelle."

"Quand je vous disez que j'ai fait pire que vous. C'est parti d'un pari avec une de mes ex. Elle me disait que si j'était un homme, portait des dessous en dentelle ne m'affecterait pas car j'aurais confiance en mon côté masculin."

"Et alors ? "

"Et alors quoi? J'ai porté une petite culotte en dentelle pendant toute une journée à la FAC. Et vous ?"

"Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir."

"McKay 1 Sheppard 0. A moi de poser une question, je n'ai jamais...fantasmer sur une de mes collégues de travail."

"C'est pas juste, moi je sais sur qui vous fantasmez: c'est Carter."

"C'est le jeu mon pauvre, alors ?"

"Et bien oui ça m'est déjà arriver, mais je vous direz pas qui."

"et après vous dîtes que c'est moi qui suis pas juste ! Bon vous avez droit à un joker opur celui là, mais ça fait Mckay 2 Sheppard 0. A vous."

(1) on va tous mourir Samedi ou dimanche comme dirait un certain Jamel.

(2) non ce n'est pas la peur de jouer au Kéno, c'est la peur du noir. pour plus d'info sur les différentes phobies qui existent voici une adresse http:// www . emetophobie . net / Liste-des-Phobies . php


	5. Pictionary

**Titre: **Pictionnary

**Genre: **Humour

**Style: **One shot

**Saison: **pas utile de savoir

**Disclaimer: **J'ai vérifié il y a quelques jours, et ce n'est toujours pas à moi, mais je garde espoir après tout :" With a little Stargate, Anything is possible."

**Résumé: **Petite fic qui m'est venue quand j'ai vu une scene de Echoes (s03e12). Dans cette scéne Rodney fait un merveilleux dessin pour expliquer un truc à John. (je n'explique pas en détail je ne veux pas donner de spoilers.)

Rodney avait tiré la carte: ce qui vous tient le plus à coeur, et il devait donc faire découvrir ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur sous forme de dessin. Il annonça le sujet à ses amis puis se mit à réfléchir. Il avait pensé d'abord à la nouriture, mais ses pensées se remirent en place et cherchérent autres choses.

Rodney était debout devant cette grande feuille blanche. Il était complétement perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. Mais tout à coup il eut l'illumination, et il s'affaira avec son stylo, sa main volant litteralement sur la feuille avec une rapidité surprenante. Des lignes et des motifs se mirent à apparaitre sur la page, petit à petit se liant pour former quelque chose de plus concret.

Derrière lui, ses amis s'affairaient à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, ils se coupaient la parole, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que son voisin pour trouver ce que Rodney tenter de faire.

"C'est une E2PZ ?" s'écria John.

"Non, c'est un dessin de la cantine..." expliqua Ronon.

"Vous pensez qu'avec votre estomac, Ronon, comme un certain scientifique."

Rodney se retourna et leurs dit "Vous êtes désespérants parfois, je ne pense pas qu'à ça." Puis il se remit au travail, ça main se baladant un peu partout sur la feuille.

"C'est une expression, si c'est le cas je ne risque pas de comprendre..." annonça Teyla qui s'était vite prit au jeu.

Mais McKay ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sensé les aider.

"Ah, oui, je sais c'est votre ordinateur..."

"C'est l'infirmerie, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il vient si souvent me voir." lança l'écossais.

Mais Rodney nia d'un signe de la tête, et continua à s'affairer avec son stylo. Le dessin se faisait de plus en plus détaillé, on pouvait voir à présent des silouettes se faire de plus en plus précises.

"Le colonel Carter?" proposa Sheppard

"Vous êtes marrant vous savez Sheppard?"

"Je sais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, mais arretez de parler c'est les régles du jeu, pour une fois que vous êtes silencieux, laissez moi en profitez."

Rodney le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Et il continua son dessin pendant encore un bon moment, lorsqu'il fut encore couper par le colonel Sheppard.

"Non sincérement McKay qu'est ce que vous essayez de dessiner? Parceque la on ne voit pas du tout."

C'était vrai, depuis un moment les "réponses" avaient arrété de fuser, et le silence était revenu.


	6. Cours d'histoire

Titre

Résumé

Disclaimer

Note

Les membres de SGA1 étaient dans le mess et discutaient comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude maintenant. La piéce s'était vidée peu à peu en les laissant entre eux.

"Vous pensez qu'on sera dans l'histoire ?" demanda le colonel Sheppard.

"Comment ça?" demanda la jeune athosienne.

"Et bien sur notre planéte, les enfants apprennent le passé de notre peuple. C'est très important pour nous."

"Moi c'est sur je serai dans l'histoire, avec mes nombreux Prix Nobel, mon courage, mon intelligence..." commença Rodney.

"Votre ego, vos peurs, vos allergies..." continua le colonel Sheppard en rigolant. Et il eut en réponse un regard noir du médecin. "Je vois bien nos enfants et nos petits enfants apprendrent notre aventure...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La classe s'installa dans la salle de cours. Pour une fois les éléves avaient l'air impatient de commencer le cours, chacun des éléves chuchotaient sur ce qu'ils savaient de cette leçon d'histoire. Cette leçon plaisait toujours aux éléves, faut dire que ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était le Projet Atlantis de 2002 à nos jours. La professeure Elanore Jackson s'installa à son bureau et demanda le silence, qui fut obtenu rapidement. Cette partie de l'histoire l'a faisait rêver également. Son pére, tout comme sa mére faisaient partie de SG1."

"Je sais que cette leçon vous plait, alors nous allons commencer, avant que nos invités arrivent." expliqua la jeune femme. Elle sentait l'enthousiasme envahir la classe."Tout d'abord que savez vous du Projet Portes des Etoiles."

Un jeune homme blond leva la main.

"Oui Peter."

"La 1ére porte terrestre a été trouvé en 1928 à Gizeh, par le professeur Langford."

"Tout à fait, c'est le pére de Catherine Langford qui l'a trouvé. Elle était avec son pére à ce moment la. Catherine est la personne qui a permis à l'USAF de créer le SGC des années plus tard. Quoi d'autres?"

"Il y a eu des essais avant que le SGC soit créer, et que SG1 soit former." Cette fois ci c'était une jeune fille rousse qui avait parlé.

"Oui, mais là il faut nous ressentrer sur Atlantis. Comment l'a t'on découverte?"

"Grâce à Sg1, et particuliérement au Genéral Jack O'Neill qui était à l'époque Colonel." expliqua une jeune fille coifée d'une natte brune.

"Et plus précisemment?"

Un silence régna dans la salle. C'était normal, ils ne pouvaient pas tout savoir à leur âge.

"Lors d'une mission, Sg1 -constituait à l'époque du Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson, et de Teal'c- (nous verrons les nombreux changements plus tard), trouva une bibliothéque des anciens. Nous savons tous l'utilité de cette machine?" L'ensemble de la classe affirma d'un signe de tête. "Grâce à cette derniére, ils ont pu trouver un avant post des anciens en Antarctique, et se débarraser de la flotte d'Anubis, mais aussi trouver une technologie ancienne très puissante."

"Et après ?" questionna la professeure en marchant entre les bureaux des éléves.

"Ils ont envoyé une équipe scientifique?" se risqua un éléve.

"Oui, et sais tu qui était le chef scientifique?"

"Le Dr McKay ?"

"Encore bravo Jason. Le Dr McKay était en charge du pôle scientifique en Antarctique. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs travaillé sur de nombreuses missions avec SG1. Et qui a trouvé les symboles pour acceder à la Galaxie de Pégase?

"Le Dr Daniel Jackson?"

"Oui, il a trouvé les 8 symboles. Mais un probléme se posait. Les ressources énergétiques de la Terre était trop faible pour permettre un retour, si une expédition était envoyé la bas. Mais tout les membres ont fait preuve de courage et ont accepté ce voyage qui était à l'époque sans retour. Qu'elle était la particularité de cette expédition?"

Personne ne répondit

"Non, personne? Je suis sûre que vous le savez. Bon, cette expédition était civile et scientifique, contrairement au Projet Portes des Etoiles. Et c'est pour cela que le chef de l'expédition était une civile : le Dr Elisabeth Weir, c'est une grande diplomate. Lors de cette expédition les meilleurs dans tout les domaines furent envoyé. Sauf pour le Colonel Sheppard qui était alors simple Major. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi?" Elle regarda la classe et aucune main ne se levait. "C'est assez drôle, John Sheppard n'était aller sur la base d'Antarctique seulement pour amener le General O'Neill, mais pendant que le Général parlait avec les Drs Jackson et Weir, il alla s'installer sur le fauteuil de contrôle. Et ce dernier réagit avec une telle force qu'on en déduit qu'il possédait le géne des anciens, mais plus développé que la moyene. Il fut donc convier à partager l'aventure avec les autres."


	7. Autres idées

**Voila mes autres idées**

**- Sheppard et McKay décide de créer Radio Atlantis**. Ca sera une fic assez drôle (du moins si j'y arrive) SGA1 devra passer à l'antenne, et au fur et à mesure ils vont devoir aider les membres d'atlantis qui ont des problémes (vous savez les querelles d'amoureux...) Il y aura des dédicaces et tout, en faites comme une vrai radio. Les animateurs changeront aux furs et à mesure de l'histoire, il y aura même des perso que l'on ne voit que de temps en temps, donc pas tout le temps Rodney et les autres.

**-Ce lui qui faisait des descentes dans les douches.** Pas dur à comprendre. C'est inspiré de l'épisode de FRIENDS. ONE SHOT.

**-Poker entre filles**. Ben ici je vais raconter ce que font les filles pendant les pokers entre filles. Os peut être mais pas sur.

**-Leçon de natation**. Rodney ne sait pas nager.OS

**-Le lien**. Après à Corps perdu, un lien lie Cadman et Rodney autant sur le point physique que psychique.

**-Manipulation génétique**. Les anciens ont fait des manipulations génétiques et ont crée des surhommes pour résister au Wraiths.

**-Cap, pas cap**. Facile à comprendre, les membres de SGA1 se lancent des défis. OS

-SPOILER. **Mrs McKay**. Je raconterai le mariage de McKay avec Carter dans l'épisode The Road not Taken de la saison 10 de SG1.

Si j'en ai d'autres je les rajouterai.

Je vais laisser tout ça jusqu'au vacances. A partir de la je commencerai la rédaction de votre fics préféré.

Si celle que vous vouliez n'est pas choisi et que vous voulez l'écrire, vous me le demandez (surtout demandez le moi ) et je vous laisse l'écrire.

Voila, faîtes votre choix.

Pour la fic n°1 tapé 1

Pour la fic n°2 tapé 2

Pour la fic n°3 tapé 3...

Au 3610

Quoi ? on est pas à la Star Ac ?

OK je sors...


	8. Idées ?

**Salut !**

**Tout petit message pour vous dire que c'est SGA 2 et Radio Atlantis qui ont le plus de voies pour l'instant.**

**Sinon, pour Radio Atlantis si vous avez des idées de mises en formes vous me le dîtes car j'hésite. Est ce que je dois juste mettre l'emission ou rajouter des évenements en dehors ? Bref dîtes moi comment vous la tournerez si c'était vous qui la faisiez.**

**Sinon toujours pour Radio Atlantis, vous pouvez me donner vos chansons préférés je me ferai un plaisir de les incorporez dans l'histoire.**

**Voila, à bientôt.**

**Biss Laura.**

**EDIT du 16-02-07 : Excusez moi je n'ai toujours pas écrit une des fics, je vous l'avais promis, mais j'ai du mal alors je m'y mettrais surment dès que j'ai fini Je t'aime moi non plus. Pardon, pardon, pardon mais si vous n'avez rien à faire vous pouvez toujours écrire une de mes idées, histoire de faire passer le temps.**

**Sinon petite idée dernièrement qui consistera à faire ce que vous voulez. En gros vous mettez un des personnages dans la situation que vous voulez !**


	9. Si quelqu'un est interessé

**Me revoila !**

**Alors c'est juste que j'ai une idée de fanfiction, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire par contre j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir la lire. **

**C'est une fic gen avec Rodney/Beckett friendship, et ça serait une suite de l'épisode Sunday de la saison 3 d'Atlantis. Pour les fans de McBeck il est très facile de la transformer en slash.**

**Il y aurait tout les personnages, y compris Cadman (car vous savez que je l'adore celle la) mais je n'en dit pas plus.**

**Si une auteuse est interessé, il suffit de me le faire savoir et j'expliquerai en clair mon idée.**

**Voilà, j'espere que quelqu'un sera interessé car c'est idée de fic me plait beaucoup.**

**A plus Laura.**


End file.
